oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Scattered Blood
Ahoy, BooBoo Island! The stars danced in the night sky over the busy BooBoo Island. The people were active and the lights that lit up across the island verified that. This was relatively normal for the island. It was thought to be a vampire; sleeping through the day and being awake at night. During sunlight hours, the only thing you can find active here were the markets... maybe. BooBoo Island was primarily an amusement park with a few houses, housing around five thousand people, with consistent tourist. The streets were filled with women and men alike. Some found themselves on dates, others decided to take time out to enjoy the park with their entire family. Some just literally roaming the streets buying souvenirs and site seeing. Due to the amount of money networked on this island Pirates seem to always find themselves docking here, robbing the civilians as they walk into their homes for everything they own. Because of this, Mayor Spooks has hired Marine protection services for the island in attempts to prevent piracy. But this has been known to fail, as will be proved once again. ---- The Bluenose pulled up to BooBoo Island as the nightly festivities were only just getting underway. Rak Roberts looked at the approaching island with a glint of amusement in his eye. They could have some fun here. "Drop anchor over there, Mobius," Roberts called over to their new Sea Artist, who was taking on the duties of piloting the ship, pointing to the dock that had the most lights shining on it. Only weaklings and cowards hide in the dark. "AYE AYE el Capitan!" shouted back Mobius, enthusiastically responding to the command as he threw the wheel hard to the left in order to quickly establish the correct course. Compared to a lifetime of fishing in rough seas, parking at a well-lit dock was easy, even at night. Four score and seven minutes later, the sails were hoisted, the jibs were jabbed, anchors were aweigh, the gangplank laid, and the boat docked. At this point, Mobius turned to Dread Captain with a salute. "The boat is docked el Capitan." "Good job, Mobius." Roberts stepped up onto the gunwale to address his crew. "Look around you, men! It looks like this island likes to have fun. So I implore you," he proclaimed with his arms wide open, "show this island the kind of fun you all like to have!" Morgenstern swirled his glass of red before finishing it off. Looking profoundly at the now glass in his hand, he began to ponder to himself. "To observe a setting that is filled with wonder and joy, slowly start to get overtaken with fear would certainly be a sight to behold, and would most certainly amuse me greatly." "Hehe, yeah. This place looks like they could handle a bit of fun." Sinbad was still learning how to act like a proper pirate, so this would be a good opportunity for him. "Fufufu, I'd love to help any injured people make a full recovery," Syn Maxwell snickered to himself. Screwing up people's health is one of the main reasons he became a doctor. "Hmm, if we're being given free range to have a good time here, I guess I'll have to check out their shooting gallery," Anne said, flourishing her jacket, showing the assortment of firearms in it. "If it is fine with you El Capitan, I'm going to see just how many of these games this place will let me win before they try and kick me out. Besides the shooting ones, even I know the Little Lady has me outclassed there." Mobius responded as he rolled his shoulders. A brash man he might be, but that was one bet he wasn't going to make twice. "Who knows, maybe something fun will happen when the place starts running out of prizes." "Goburahahahaha," Roberts gave a hearty laugh at everyone's ideas! "Now, let's make this island regret having been on the path that we tear through the Grand Line!" He then stepped backwards, stepping right off the ship. Just as it seemed like he would fall into the sea, missing the dock, he reached out with one hand and grabbed the small space between hull planks with his fingertips. This stopped his descent for a moment, which he used to kick away from the hull, wallflipping onto the dock. The others made their way down the gangplank, gathering with their captain before splitting to go their separate ways. Checking Up The door of the cabin Buster D. Zack had been resting on flung open, and a bag burst through the entrance crashing right into Zack's face. Had his pain from earlier had already not been enough, backpack's impact would have surely done the job. Tubes, lubes, and equipment flew all over the room upon impact, but due to Zack's current state, he hadn't moved an inch. Luckily for him Shiela was a master in the art of "Stitching", and managed to patch up his wounds to temporarily halt the bleeding. Even then, it was a must that Zack should see a doctor. "Damn.." Zack cursed, with a gust of wind following to close the door back. "Won't lie, my body is in pain. How long have I been out?" He lifted himself up to prop his back up. "Urgh!" A grunt clearly from the pain of his shoulder being pierced through on Hamcroft. A crafty sniper Ban was. Zack clenched his shoulder, pressing down on it to apply pressure. He reached into the backpack and pulled out a roll of gauze and began to wrap it around his shoulder. "I feel like I'm at death's door." “You look like it too, I tried to warn you that you weren’t ready Zack. But you wouldn’t listen. And that Jack just let you take off thinking that I wasn’t watching either,” a feminine voice radiated as Zack’s eyes caught sight of the woman. To any other, she’d be rather unrecognizable. She was a rather average height woman, dark-black hair that barely scraped the tops of her shoulders, a slender figure, with a periwinkle long-sleeved summer coat, a white tshirt, a brown-plad squirt, and white heels. Overall, she was particularly normal looking, nothing to be distinguished by. Though, Zack was one of the few who were accustomed to her many, many disguises. She smiled. “Now look what’s happened to you. Don’t you know, Zack. How many times have I told you. Mother knows best.” These words they came out of nowhere and quite frankly scared the shit out of Zack. "Ahhhhh!" He shouted, flipping out of the bed and colliding with the wooden floors of the ship. He pulled his body up enough over the bed to meet the speaker. Her blunt cut bobbed hair and the innocent look was more than enough to give Zack a clear idea on just who she was. That and her specific choice of words. While the woman smiled, Zack frowned. "Jack, that dumbass..." he mumbled, trying to keep his curses under his breath so that his "mother" didn't hear. "Ready for what? Tha' see? Jack told me it was gone be hard, but I wasn't gonna' listen to that dumbass." Zack quickly threw his hands over his mouth. He grunted once more and reached back for his shoulder, "Shouldn't you be in the New World or somethin'? Hags don't belong in Paradise, I came here 'cause the young people are here." “Hahaha! Look at you, still being all rebellious and stuff. Though,” her eyes intensified, “You need to learn to watch your mouth, Zack. I don’t want you picking up bad habits from these filthy pirates, you hear? You’re better than those other paradise people. Or well,” she looked him up and down, “I guess maybe these paradise people might’ve gotten stronger since I was around. But well, I guess I wouldn’t know.” She glanced at Zack, smirking with some level of sass. “Afterall, I skipped that part of my career. Didn’t need it.” Steps flooded the corridors, uncharacteristic for whom they pertained to. "I heard things!!-" Bro Dude swooped right in through the room's main door, which had been bursted open, "Goddamn, this thing is not ours, we can't dam- Oh," His eyes widened at the sight of Zack and a woman talking, "Oh." Before he could listen to any other word, Dude bowed, "...Excuse me, I did not know you invited someone." Despite saying so, he stood at the doorframe. "Oh, it's you, Devin." Zack commented, quickly looking back to the woman before him. "Listen, I get all that. But why you here though? You got business in Paradise?" Zack bombarded her with question after question. Then he sat quietly for a minute, peaking out the side of his eye to see if Dude was still around. "You got news or somethin' you wanna share? Did Jack die? Please tell me Jack died? Or is it Mr. Indiana? Did you come to relay a message from annnnnnnnybody on that damn crew that I like?" “Business? In Paradise?” She rhetorically inquired dramatically, like some sort of opera singer. “Why, my dear little Zack! You, it is you who is my business!” She seemingly derived some sort of amusement from this dramatization, as if this was a tragedy written by Wano’s playwrights. Though, it was obvious that there was a certain level of sarcasm and humor to her tone. “I have check up on you, my young child. To see you healthy, to meet your friends,” her eyes fell upon Dude. She broke out of her act. “Speaking of, why the fuck is he is so old? I knew you were shit at making friends your own age, but this guy looks older than Isshin,” she continued. “Hey, you! How fucking old are you?” "U-uh..." Sheila peeked out from behind the door that Dude entered from, looking around haphazardly in the room. "M-Mr. Zack...please don't move around so much. It's not good for your wounds!" Sheila spoke with a tad bit of aggression, hoping to get Zack to finally sit in one place. "A-ah. Hello on our ship, Miss." Sheila bowed to the newcomer. The young captain sighed and looked at Shiela out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know, you hag! You go around askin' people how old they are before they join your crew?!" Zack balled his fist and looked down at both of his forearms. "And I appreciate the concern, but I'm good. From here on, you more than just an old hag or my "ma"." She sighed, shaking her head amusedly. “Well then, if everything is fine, I guess I’ll take my leave. Though, hmmm…” she placed her hand on her chin. “Yes, I’ll give you some motivation not to end up like this again. So, how about this. If you get your bounty to…idk, let’s see, something not too high but not too low either.” She paused to think. “Yes, 300 Million! If you get your bounty to 300 Million, then I’ll let you have Amazon Lily. How that sound?” "Ion' want anything from you ha-" Zack stopped mid-sentence and leaned back, smashing his skull against the wooden base of the ship. He laid there in static shock and if one hadn't checked his pulse, they'd thought he'd be dead. He lifted himself up to the bed and shook nervously while staring at the woman before him. "D-did you say," Zack's eyes changed into hearts in an anime-like fashion. "300 Million and I can h-have Amazon Lily?! As in my own territory?!" Zack began to tremble and turned his back at the woman and clapped his hands together. "Just think about what I could do on Amazon Lily..." Zack dirty thoughts took over his psyche before turning back around to face her. "Right now, I'm at 15 Million, so I have 250 million to go." Zack frowned, "Wait, mom, what's the catch?" She nodded. “No Catch. Just get to 300 Million, and I’ll trust you with the territory. Since you wanna surpass me so bad, I think it’s only right to offer you some motivation. Plus, even if I’m around, you’d never get a territory of your own anyway in a fight. You’re still a million years too young for that,” She teased, tossing a newspaper onto the bottom of his bed. “Though, I guess I should’ve made Isshin give you a math class too. You’re 10 Million short, kid.” "Wait what?" Zack asked, reaching for the newspaper and opening it. The first page he flipped was titled Pirate Feasts: Four and Thirteen through Paradise!. He sped read through it, mumbling the words that typewriter wrong for the article. He then began to read out loud, "The island of Hamcroft, known for its winter and delicious meat, has been raided by a very recent crew: the Buster Pirates! After recovering in a bar, these Pirates truly have no class, the Pirate Buster D. Zack infiltrated the castle of the island and murdered, alongside a professional assassin, a Government Worker." Zack paused for a moment and frown his face to give the newspaper a sour look. "Buster Pirates? WHAT A CORNER FUCKIN' NAME!" He shouted, kicking his bed almost in the whining manner of a child. He flopped back to lay down in the bed and held the newspaper up so that he could continue reading it. "Marines stationed at Hamcroft is a pretty recent idea. Leading this squad was Reinauld Ryan, who, surprisingly, is just a soldier among our ranks!" Zack smiled, thinking back to when he and Ryan crossed paths for the first time, but then continued on reading. "Buster D. Zack: Known as "Bone Buster", the Rookie Zack truly doesn't know any bounds when it comes to Piracy, his bounty has been raised to..." He paused and began shaking the newspaper until three brown pieces of paper slipped out. Looking at the pictures of each, he swiftly grabbed the one with his image on it. "25 MILLION BERRI! WOOOHOOO, mom, tell Jack that I'm comin' for him, on me! That means I only need 275 million more! Lets-fuckin'-go!" He looked at the other two posters and noticed images of both Shiela and Bro Dude, but did not read the names of either. "Devin, Shiela!" He exclaimed, throwing the posters at the two. "Y'all got updates too!" "..." Sheila looked at the bounty poster. Her sword, tinged with a blood red, almost frightened even her. "I suppose it cannot be helped..." Sheila looked at the poster with her face on it, and the name "Holland Sherry" underneath it. Turning to her present crewmates, she bowed once more. "I'm sorry to have been lying you all for this whole time. However, my name is Holland Sherry." Standing up once again, she looked at her comrades, before meekly looking away. "I...I'm known as the Deathmaker by the Marines. But I have not committed any real crime myself...it's all been forced upon me." Her eyes continued to flick directions, trying to find something to avoid eye contact. "But, um...I hope I can continue to stay with you all." “Hmm,” the woman pondered, taking a deep look at Sheila and Dude. “Yeah, you guys look you can take care of him, so make sure this idiot doesn’t get himself killed.” She slowly begun walking to the exit of the room. “And if you guys need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. Just um…call my name in a mirror or something, like 5 times. I dunno. Yell it? I’ll probably have someone trail…..err, I’ll be listening I mean.” With that, she disappeared in a blur of speed, the afterimage she left fading ever so slowly. "T-Take care of him?!" Devin- Dude said, expression wide, "I was looking out for him since Hamcroft... but, I'm not sure what I even want anymore." His glance fell down, unsure if he should say anything else to the woman before them all. It was then that he spared a frowned look at Sherry, "I had actually read the newspaper earlier... it is fine, we all lie to protect ourselves." Dude tried smiling at her, then, he glared at Zack, "Except him! My. Name. Is. Not. Devin!!" "Shiela," Zack called out. "There ain't nothing to be sorry for. If you didn't tell us your real name to begin with, then there's gotta' be a reason and I won't pester you about it either. We're a crew now, even if we have to be known as the Buster Pirates or if Devin won't accept his name." There was a short silence in the room, Zack locked his gaze onto the woman he'd been calling "mom" all that time. "Nah, it's fine, ma. After today, you don't gotta worry about popping up to check on me." he took a deep breath, "You have something that I want and as a Pirate, that means to get it back, imma' have to take it from you. T-that means, no matter how delusional people may call me, we are enemies until I get her from you." "U-um..." Sherry rapidly blinked and looked around again. After hearing what Henrietta said, and how Dude and Zack responded to her confession, she had felt a sense of relief. She could finally be a portion of her real self. "I guess we're going to be stitched together for a while. I hope you don't mind!" Sherry said with renewed enthusiasm, losing her shyness slowly. Seconds later, Henrietta entered the room slowly. She glanced at Zack, before turning her attention momentarily back to Dude. “How’s the brat doin?” Dude glanced to his sides, licking his lips and then answering, "Doesn't shut up since he woke up..." He gave a sigh along with a smile, shoulders falling. "Shei- Sherry really did a good job at patching him up... but that was only possible because of your shelter." In a second, Dude took to bow at Henrietta, folding his palms over his lap, "Thank you." “Don’t worry about it, dude. It was the least I could do,” Henrietta responded casually. “Though, this is a question for the whole group. The ship has been running, and we’ve been going around in circles for the past hour or so, because none of you have come up and told me where the actual hell we are going, and I guess you could say my patience has run out a bit. So, where do you need me to drop ya off?” Get Down Busters, We're Here ! Nine Hours Later Zack stood on the deck of Henrietta's vessel, leaning over the railing looking at the island up ahead. Despite their distance, Zack could see the ferris wheels from where he stood and gave a great smile. "AAALLLRRRIIIGGGHHHTTT!" He shouted, reaching up to the air in excitement. A three day no-stop ship ride was something Zack had not been used to, so seeing land was of course something he'd be happen to see. However, the description Henrietta gave him of the island made him want to visit it even more. He remembered her words like an old school record player, they kept repeating themselves in his head over and over again. "I know a doctor on BooBoo Island, that'll help patch you up, Zack. I'll leave you and Devin there, while I take Sherry with me on a ride." Her final sentence was followed by a creepy wink, an image Zack could not erase from his memory. "Kick this baby in high gear, Henrietta!! The island is just ahead!!" ---- "Stop, thief!" Bitter Rosemary sprinted down the road as fast as she could, ignoring the commands of the Marines behind her. A large suitcase was tucked under her arm, filched from a government official while he was eating at a restaurant. She knew it contained money, though how much was in it she was unsure. She even thought that she had made a clean break of it, but the Marines had proved to be persistent today. Rosemary dodged around and through groups of people to get away, occasionally taking shortcuts through alleys as well. All in an attempt to shake her dogged persuers. She heard a small boom behind her before instinctively throwing herself to the side as a net came through the space she just occupied. "I nyeed to get away from this group..." She grumbled under her labored breath. She continued running as she formulated an exit plan, decided she needed to get off of the street. Rosemary leapt up onto the table of a roadside stand before leaping to her true target, a flag pole. She grabbed it with her free hand to swing up onto the roof. Rosemary bounced on the tiled roof a couple times before regaining her balance and continuing her flight. A ball of pink and purple goop started to form in her free hand as she ran along the rooftop, a product of a weird fruit she ate when she was small. It had tasted horrible, but it had given her a power in the mean time. This fruit was the . Rosemary twisted as she jumped to the next roof, spinning to face the Marines as she tossed the ball. It flew true towards the group, hitting the ground between them before it exploded. Tendrils of sticky goo shot out in all directions, sticking to all the Marines who would quickly find themselves unable to get it off, trapping them until someone got them out. "Kyandi Kyandi Sticky Bomb." Rosemary slowed down some as she opened up the distance between the Marines. "That was too close." She'll huff as she catches her breath for a moment. Rosemary descended from the rooftop at this point, planning on walking away to her destination. Right as another group of Marines rounded the corner. "Nyot again!!!" She groaned to herself as the Marines noticed her, beginning the chase anew. "Ugh, You guys are utterly useless, I've seen monkeys more capable than you". You could hear the clicking of high heels slowly breaking through the group of marines. As the sound got closer and closer the marines split down the middle going to either side readying their guns, as they split they revealed a single female marine, her hand on her hip, and an annoyed look on her face. "So this is the thief that seems to be escaping your grasp". The marine looks her up and down, she is unimpressed, to say the least. "She doesn't seem like anything special to me, Why haven't you caught her yet?" She looks to the marine to the left of her. He stands at attention. "She is incredibly fast and nimble, her devil fruit is proving to be a challenge for our fleets, is there anything else you would like to know, Miss Emerald." Emerald was disappointed by the strength of the marines that surrounded her. "No, that will be all". she waved off the marine as she began to more closely approach the cat-eared girl, the marines filled in the gap which Emerald was previously standing in. "Hm, Rosemary? Who names a child after a spice? Well, let's get this over with. HEY, Cat bitch, are you gonna surrender or am I going to have to come to get you?" Emerald seemed annoyed, she stood with her hand crossed and her hip shifted to the side. "Well, I'm waiting, are you gonna answer me or just sit there, I know you can hear me with those tacky ass cat ears." "What I am going to do is..." Rosemary started to say before bolting back away from the Marines in the hopes of gaining a few seconds on the Marines expecting her to finish her statement. She sprinted for all she was worth again in the opposite direction, unwilling to actually fight the Marines if at all possible. But the new one was an officer, at least Rosemary thought she was. The marine officers were supposedly a cut above the normal rank and file, but Rosemary generally stayed well enough under the radar that it was never a concern. More goop filled her hand as Rosemary called upon the power of her fruit once more, creating numerous hard balls of candy in her hand. Each time her free hand swung back, she would release them, throwing a constant supply of candy marbles behind her to trip up the pursuit. It wasn't much, but she couldn't really fight effectively with one hand, and she didn't want to abandon the suitcase if it was this important. This may be her chance after all... ---- Zack stretched his arms as the ship had gotten closer to the dock. "Devin, Sherry, Henrietta, come on! I'm ready to get off this sinking ship and have some fun!" Zack reached to his side and threw his backpack onto his back. He then leapt up to stand on the railings of the ship, as it began to inch closer and closer to the docking area. Placing his left hand over his forehead to block the sun's rays, Zack quickly surveyed the town from where he was. He could see people wandering all over it! Faces of smiles and joy reflected off his golden eyes. "This is about to be so f-" He cut his sentence off after his sights became locked onto the rooftops. First, there was an explosion, then from the cloud of smoke, a girl ran from top to top. Zack jumped from the railing onto the land of BooBoo Island and headed towards the direction of the explosion, without giving any warning to the rest of the shipmates. ---- "So, you chose to run, bad idea sweetheart." Emerald quickly addressed the marines stood behind her. "Stay put, I've got this one. Hoes can run, but they can't hide". Emerald used Soru to both dodge Rosemarys attacks and to get closer to her as she had made it quite far down the street. As Emerald made her way to Rosemary she used her knowledge of Geppo to get above Rosemary, she then manoeuvred in front of her ready to attack this would surely catch the running cat off guard. "Gotcha Bitch." Emerald cocked her leg back in the air, she pointed the front of her heel straight at Rosemary's ribs and launched a kick at her. Emerald kicked with incredible strength, her aim was dead on, she planned to break her ribs. Sasha then motioned in such a way that would allow her to kick off of Rosemary if the kick had connected. "I guess after this I will have literally BLODDY SHOES." She shouted as she went through with her kick. Rosemary didn't even have time to generate candy to protect herself. She figured that Marine officers were probably better than their rank and file, but she did not expect one to be faster than her. The Marines always came with surprises apparently. They usually weren't good ones. Her only saving grace was the suitcase she carried, which she put between her side and the blow. Not that it helped much as the breath was forced from her lungs. She hit the ground, and wall, hard, bouncing off from them with a wet thud. It was all Rosemary could do to wheeze as she clutched her side, the suitcase having come out of her hands finally upon impact. So she struggled to start breathing again as her heart hammered in her ears. But for now, that was all she could do. Atoll of Gallanholm Gallanholm Atoll was known as one of the premier beach resort destinations within Paradise for one simple reason. The weather on this summer island was always perfect. The sun was shining its light down upon the four statues that the City of Gallanholm was built in and upon. It illuminated the golden beaches and gentle waves brushing upon the shoreline. Numerous people visited this island every year, though the recent instability in Paradise had made this a leaner season. Many we're worried about the Yonko war and the crazy rookies that seemed to be running through the grand line of late. Several ones were even on the island already. ---- Phim D. Sera stretched a bit as she sat on a beach chair, watching the waves break upon the shore. Once upon a time, she would be out there, swimming in the waves. But that is something that was now lost to her, courtesy of a Devil Fruit. She was dressed in white as she usually did, a simple two piece swimsuit adorning her toned body. A pair of sunglasses rounded out her outfit as she read across some documents. "I do not know where you got these documents Augus, but thank you. A shipment of the Heavenly Tribute is passing right by here, and carrying some rather despicable cargo none. One Hundred Slaves from South Blue, not to mention the rest of the cargo. When will these people learn that people aren't their toys..." Sera walked through what she was reading with a sigh as she scoured the manifests that her first mate had acquired. She sat there with him and her quartermaster, newly returned for business. The rest of the crew was spread around the beach, enjoying some rest and relaxation on the Captain's dime. They had been working hard after all. "See anything else that catches your eye Catarina?" She'll finish as she offers the document to the rehead of a quartermaster sitting next to her. Glancing towards her newly acquired captain, something she was still attempting to wrap her mind around, Catarina Quinn simply gave Sera a small smirk before allowing her eye to return to gazing over the beach and the various members of the crew scattered about. "Quiet a few Sera." She replied in a amused tone of voice as she glances up at the shining Sun. "Never thought I'd find myself seated on a luxurious beach a few days after nearly escaping with my life." she finished before sitting up from her slouched position and turning towards Sera. "I am curious as for our reason of being here besides the obvious that is." She asked with a slight confused look, despite her enjoyment at the moment she was still curious. "Well there is the obvious at first, this was where the log pose pointed at for our next journey. As to why we are on a beach, I figured after the rather explosive end to the last job everyone could use some downtime. And what better place than a beach resort on the island we were heading to anyways?" Sera responded as she sipped a drink out of a coconut. "The Heavenly Tribute shipment is just a bonus." Humming in understanding Quinn returned to her slouched position. She decided to get herself a nice tan and possibly catch up on some sleep in preparation for whatever situation knew from past experience will arise later one, briefly she wondered if she should mention the temporary marine station located just outside of the beach area but decided against it as she didn’t want to ruing the atmosphere and she figured Sera or Augus would have noticed already but merely chose to act remain oblivious for the same reason as her. Unlike the women, Augus stood not in any chair on the sand, rather, body upside-down, he hung from one of the huts. Claws sinking into the ceiling of the hut, he tried making sure it would not fall down with his weight. Despite it already being slightly darker under the hut, Augus summoned his wings and wrapped them around his frame. "...I am Batman, Cap'n," Augus said suddenly, his voice a bit rough, "So, I got my means of getting those." A hand stuck out to point at nowhere as if the papers were there still. The hand went back into the shadows, resting for that moment. "Well I am glad you did. And who knows, maybe next time the papers will call you Batman. I do not know anyone with a better claim to that name." Sera responded with a smile. She knew Augus tended to be less active during the day, which was fine. "Well, we have two days until the shipment, so let us relax for now. We can get back to work when it is time." She said to the pair as she looked across the beach with a stretch, looking over what the various crewmembers were doing across the beach. It was nice to see people enjoying themselves, especially after the end of the last job. While the other crewmembers enjoyed their time on the beach, whether it was being lascivious or generally relaxing, that all didn't particularly bother Aries Ovis. Although he was close by to his Captain, mostly so that the others could wake him up, he felt it unnecessary to join in on their conversation. He found himself particularly exhausted after their last campaign and so, blissfully unaware of everything, the Helmsman was sleeping on a pillow made out of the cloth of his Mofu Mofu no Mi while on the hot sand. He was only wearing swimming trunks and a simple sleeveless white top, so if he wasn't careful, he might have a tan for the ages...Though, once again, he didn't seem to care. "Wha...What's up girls." Nathaniel stuttered as he strode up to them on the beach. His voice was odd considering he'd been talking so smoothly for most of the mission. "D..Damn shame I can't umm like swim anymore but guess that's the, the price ya pay for power huh." He sputtered as he spun to face the waves. He was dressed in orange and yellow swim trunks despite his inability to swim. An open button-up shirt fluttered in the soft breeze, giving glimpses of his body. It wasn't very defined but you could tell there was muscle there. Perched upon his blond locks were a pair of blue sunglasses. "So do you want some like uhh music or to do something or like umm what?" He continued, clearly a bit bored with just combing the beach. "Not a lot, Augus filched a shipping manifest for a boat with some rather... Intriguing cargo. We may be cutting the vacation a little bit short to deal with that. Especially since it may draw some attention from the Marines if I decide we should raid it. But that's not something we need to worry about right this moment." Sera answered. "I think a lot of us know the feeling about not being able to swim anymore. Used to enjoy it until I found my fruit when I was eleven." Sera responded to Nathaniel's second comment as she reminisced about old times. "That was really only a decade ago, wasn't it. Seems like a lifetime..." "But you can play if you want. Captain's order was to relax after all." She paused for a moment to stare at the sleeping man before continuing."I see Ovis has taken that to heart like usual. So go on, have some fun." Sera finished gently, thinking to herself that Serena's name for her may have been rather apt after all. "Sucks you all can't swim, the water is great". Alana walked from the water, it crashed gently against her back as she escaped the pull of the waves. She walked over to her beach chair drying her hair off with her towel. "I hope I never find a devil fruit, I just love to swim, and at a beach like this I can freely witness all the beautiful wildlife swimming and wading about in the waters". Alana slung her towel over her beach chair and put her glasses back on. Alana would lay back in her chair, crossing her legs and taking a sip of an exotic drink. "Ahh, I could get used to this, being a pirate can be so taxing at times, it feels great to just kick back and relax, doesn't it Sera?". "Right then." Nathaniel replied as he leaned against the wall of the hut and a trumpet appeared in his hands. He began to play softly, a low jazzy tune began to fill the air. "It really is nice to relax every now and then Alana, I can agree there." Sera laid there for a while, relaxing in the sun and music. She knew that any tan she would get from this would be uneven, but she wasn't willing to deal with that right now. After around an hour she heard a bit of commotion that roused her from her drowsy state. Sera yawned as she sat up to see what was going on. A number of people were gathered around a notice board. She got up and walked over to the board as a number of people gave her a look over. Sera had always been attractive enough, but many people gave her weird looks when they noticed the burn scars marring her left shoulder. As she reached the board, Sera read the notice that had been pinned onto it. A volleyball tournament was being organized by several local businesses for later today. Each group signed up had to be a three man team, and the bracket would be organized once signups would be closed. There was even a 1,000,000 prize for whoever won the tournament. Sera thought about it for a moment before signing up as a team leader under the name Kyrie Val, her best friend from the Flower Kingdom. Even if she didn't win, it should still be a decent time, and that's what vacations we're for. As she walked back towards her crews she announced loudly, "I need two of you guys to join me in a volleyball tournament. Three man teams are needed, and I would like to win it." Nathaniel glanced up at her, removing the trumpet from his lips as he pushed himself to his feet. "S-sounds easy enough to me." He grinned a little as he flexed his fingers. He'd played volleyball a couple times before on various breaks he'd had. Sometimes with others and sometimes by himself. It wasn't an amazing alternative to swimming but it was something. Plus he assumed that at least with Sera it could work, considering their teamwork was pretty spot on during their previous job. "...Yawn..." Another audible yawn could be heard from Ovis, as he — surprisingly — stood up and volunteered. "I'll play...Although...I don't know how much help I'll be..." Ovis began to say slowly, as he dispersed the wool he had made, and walked towards Sera. "Augus-san taught me how to sleep while flying...so I need to repay the favor..." Ovis tried to shake off his sleepiness, but his Devil Fruit abilities had made it a particularly grueling task. Alana's interest has peaked, her eyes glimmered with excitement. Alana's thoughts consisted of "Volleyball Volleyball Volleyball, VOLLEYBALL". Alana loved sports of all kinds, though truly she just loved any chance to shake loose and have some fun, and with her enhanced cyborg strength and speed, they were sure to win. Alana shot her hand high into the air, her body shot up with it. "I'd like to play, Sera, of course only if its okay with you of course". Alana tried her hardest to mask her excitement, but even the most oblivious people could see her excitement from a mile away. "I just love volleyball, and on top of that I have a mean spike, being a cyborg and all". Alana laughed, her chest bounced as she giggled with glee at the impending volleyball match. "All right, since people seem to be interested, we can form two teams. I will take Alana and Nathan in mine, and Ovis, Augus, and Quinn in the other. Hopefully we can be on the opposite side of the brackets so we will not meet each other before the finals. Let us have some fun everyone." Sera finished with a bit of a cheer. Causing Trouble in Paradise "I wonder if this really is a good idea." Lilith briefly wondered as she lays under a parasol clad in only a pink and purple bikini and shades sipping some kind of alcoholic beverage on the beautiful beach of the Gallanholm Atoll while relax fully watching the crystal clear ocean waves. "Meh who cares I deserve a good relaxation period after all the drama I’ve Been in" she spoke aloud as she stretched her limbs before casually pulling out a tanning mirror. "Who ever said pirating was hard clearly never got to enjoy the luxuries of the lifestyle" she finished as she began to angle the mirror hoping to get a nice tan. Guanyin glared down at her captain with barely contained fury. She had been standing here, looking at Lilith just lounging around doing nothing for two hours. The woman had also been talking to herself for just as long, which would be concerning if Guanyin wasn't so upset "You're only enjoying these 'luxuries' because you're being a layabout!" She hooked her foot underneath Lilith's chair and yanked upwards, hoping to flip the woman over onto her stomach and disrupt her "chill time". Guanyin turned on her heel and began to walk away, irritated to high heaven "Now come on! I'm sure there are things that need to be doing." "Oh Guanyin, lighten up, it's only a little chill time, whats got your titties in a bunch?" Evangeline similarly to Lilith sat back in her beach chair, the only difference was her large size when compared to Lilith. The large pink haired sat back holding a magazine in one hand and a drink similar to Lilith's in the other. She donned a white, gold, and blue one-piece suit, one fit for a royal, her suit hugged her curves in all the right places, it had two openings on each side showing off her now sun-kissed skin. Looking off into the distance scanning the beach Eva watched as handsome men walked along the beach, Their trunks were short, and they were clad with muscles. "Well, looks like chill times over for me, duty calls". Eva lifted her shades, placed down her drink and magazines, and wrapped a coverup around her waist. "Yoohoo Boys, would either of you like to help me with getting sunscreen on my back". She sensually walked over to the men waving her hand to grab their attention, leaving Lilith alone just as Guanyin previously did. Pouting from her place on the ground Lilith slowly got up while dusting herself off and grumbling to herself before following after Guanyin. "Guan-Chan wait i'm the captain I decide where we go" she wined childishly as she hurried to catch up to her first mate while seemingly ignoring the antics of her shipwright. Volleyball Death Match Having long since lost Guanyin due to her habit of getting easily distracted Lilith decided to wonder around the beach hoping to find something to keep her entertained since her own subordinates wouldn’t allow her to simply slack off dispite this being a vacation stop before they continue advancing onwards of the Grand Line. "Honestly that Guanyin always getting herself lost because she keeps acting as if she was the captain". Grumbled Lilith as she strolled along the beach oblivious the the various looks she was receiving from the Poole around her due to her accidently using her Devil Fruit abilities to create a hat made of feathers before spotting a large crowd of people surrounding a poster board and being the nosy woman she was Lilith quickly made her way towards the area and shoving her way through the crowed which proves easy as she was a bit physically stronger than most of the people there. "A Three man teamed Volleyball tournament with a prize of 1,000,000 for the winner". She read before a devious smile made its way on her face before she dashed off to find her crew making sure to snag a registration form. Magic of Azkaban The sun had begun to set over Azkaban, an island known for being weirder than a Mink and Human baby. Azkaban was rather a reserved island. Both the land and portion of the surrounding sea found itself nearly buried in tree leaves. That was because of the oversized tree growing in the center of the city. It is said that this tree grew from a root of the tree resting in the Yggdrasil Kingdom. This was what was known as an Autumn Island. Pirates barely, if ever, docked here from the number of rumors that spread about this place. The citizens of Azkaban are thought to be wizards. Each and every civilian wears a robe and walks around with a staff in their hand. The streets of Azkaban are always quiet, just what if there was a ruckus? ---- A ship began to approach the island of Azkaban, it could be seen on the horizon, approaching far in the distance. Something about the ship made it seem like it had no true agenda as if it was simply drifting to the next island, no true destination. A flag flew above the ship hanging from its mast, this made it clear it was a pirate ship, however being so far out into the sea it couldn't be properly seen by the island dwellers, but there was no mistaking it was a pirate flag. There still laid the question of what kind of pirate would be waiting upon that ship, Azkaban would soon find out. "FINALLY!!" Shouting could be heard from behind the helm, up sprouted Brazzers D. Brennan, Captain of the Ignition Pirates. "LAND HO!!" He continued shouting at the realization of an impending landform. He walked to the edge of the boat looking off in the distance, a small speck was all that could be seen, but it was exciting none the less. The crew had been afloat for weeks on end, they had almost run out of food and desperately needed to dock. "Guys, get ready to dock, there's an island further east, or at least, I think that's east". Brennan scratched his head trying to remember a compass in his head. "Fuck east, west, north, and south. Its that way, Y'all ain't blind." He pointed off in the distance, in the direction of the island. Brennan jumped down to the main deck, he slammed to the floor with excitement. He approached his room, the captains quarters and gathered a few things and got ready to dock. He soon slung a small bag over his shoulder and went to greet the rest of his crew before docking. First, Brennan went to visit his quartermaster, who most likely resided in his room during this time. He burst through the door almost throwing it off the hinges. "HEY ROOK, How's it goin". He looked over at the door which withstood his blow, "This ships got some sturdy doors." He took a seat on a chair in Rook's room, he slouched back in the chair almost falling back shouting "Oh Shit". before regaining his balance. "Just came over to let you know we'll be docking soon, you ready?" ---- Moe, on Moesko Island Moesko Island, the brightest and hottest island of them all. Moesko is known to never have been below 80 degrees Fahrenheit. Despite such hot climates, it seems to have quite a large number of visitors and travelers and that's due to the lovely beach on its northern side. Not a single person on Meosko wears pants. Most don't even wear clothing! Choosing instead to opt for swimsuits and swimming trunks with no shirts. It's a pervert's heaven and a fat man's nightmare. What could unfold here? ---- the sun was high, and it lit the sea that morning, under the blazing sun the moonlight ship was in the ship, Kanryu sat on the deck reading some maps. when a cry came from the kitchen towards Kanryu "Captain, we have a problem" Kanryu got up and saw that it was Isack who was shouting as he came running toward him, when Isack approached, Kanryu calmly asked him "What happened, what's the reason for such scandal?" "Captain our supplies are almost at zero, soon we will be without food" while Kanryu was preparing to respond, Grey approached, complaining about the damage the boat had sustained on the reverse mountain pass. seeing the problems he was passing through Kanryu decides that he and his crew will make a stop on the next island, then he sits down again and down and looks at the maps, but the look is a bit disheartened and he turns to Isack and Grey. "warn the others, to prepare, because we will dock on the summer island, Moesko" the afternoon falls the ship of the pirats Ning begin to approach the island Moesko even at the afternoon of afternoon already is the heat, in the ship of the pirates Ning Marie is very impolgada for being going for an island of summer, nevertheless Kanryu and Issei express her disgust for the heat, Marie then says "Kanryu, let's find something more open for you and Kurogame-kun to wear, because with all this clothes you will end up dying dehydrated." Disgruntled Kanryu tries to reply, but is interrupted by Jean who says. "As a doctor I agree, with the heat of these clothes, it can lead to dehydration due to excessive perspiration" Kanryu and Issei grumble and are dragged by Marie to part of the ship. some time passes and when they return they are dressed in the face of the beach, and remain complaining about this fact. Night falls, the Ning pirates finely arrive at the coast of Moesko island, even though it was already very late from the pier, one could see the movement on the beach a few meters away, before disembarking Kanryu called all the members in the center of the boat, and reviewed all the details with them. "people, we finally arrived, you can go down and get to know the island, however I must remind you that we are not here for a walk, take the opportunity to get acquainted today, as tomorrow I intend to solve our problem with supplies, and repair the boat so that as fast as possible we can leave again " after hearing Kanryu's warnings. Marie, Isack and Gray left in the blink of an eye of the ship, leaving the others behind, Kanryu soon left, telling Kurogame and Jean. "I'm going out, see if I can find something to drink and refresh myself, and also something to have dinner, some of you would like to accompany me then Kurogame accepts, Jean refuses and stays behind to watch the ship. Category:EmperorSigma Category:DamonDraco Category:Dragon Lord Erin Category:Ash9876 Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Ninshū Category:Dal101 Category:Ripcordkill345 Category:GeminiVIII Category:SuBash Category:Shoshiki Category:Tabor gorilla Category:Shouri01